


known stranger.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 - Freeform, OT9 - Freeform, fanart based, lawyeryf, mafiajm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: i made a poll ontwitterand mafiajun x lawyeryf had the highest score.this au was a wip since 2017 because of thismagnificent fanart.do refer to the fanart when youre reading, since everything is based on it :)i came acrossthis clip, thanks to one of my favorite krsh authors, and inspiration spiked out of nowhere.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. before.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be two parts: before and after. i will post the second part next week! read with caution.

Yifan wakes up feeling something soft underneath him. He stretches his limbs and scratches his chin as he does so, slowly peeling his eyes open. An unfamiliar dark ceiling greets his vision.

“How was your dream, sleeping beauty?”

The sudden voice of a person startles the living daylights of Yifan. The person with a bloodied apron is standing in the middle of the room with a gun pointing his way, his other hand holding a cleaver.

Yifan gulps, shifting his gaze back to the short but scary man, “W-Who are you?” This seems to be a bad idea to ask because the scary-looking person looks even scarier as he scowls deeply with a tilted head.

“Playing dumb, aren’t you?”

Yifan raises his hands out of panic, “I-I don’t understand—” “Of course,” The man slips out a peal of laughter, orbs glinting with rage, “You don’t understand? Look around you. You’ll understand.”

Yifan does as he is told. He is in a room with good lighting but no windows, a small study at the corner, and the only in and out is the door behind this man. He still does not get it.

He keeps his hands in the air, staring back at the gun pointing towards him, “I-I have important information—” The loud creaking of a door opening shuts him up as a new person enters.

“Enough scaring him, Kyungsoo. You can go now.”

This new person sounds and seems familiar. “You should take him in, Boss. I’m impressed he hasn’t cried yet,” Kyungsoo smirks widely. Yifan swallows again at the sinister smile.

“You can’t give me orders, Kyungsoo. Off you go now.”

The person then drags a chair from the nearby study and settles it in the middle of the room before sitting on it, a few steps away from the bed where Yifan is. Yifan gets to see this person’s face. His brows widen with surprise. It is the man from yesterday.

And from the other day at the hotel.

“How are you feeling?”

The voice he remembers asks. “Um,” Yifan looks around before to the man, “Can I ask what’s happening?” The male sends him a soft smile which eases Yifan’s agitated state. Probably because of that Kyungsoo guy earlier.

“Sorry about Kyungsoo, he’s the brains among my men and oh, his job is to torture people. He has an unexplained amount of ways to get answers from people. It’s a surprise how there’s no blood on you. I wonder how he held it back.”

Yifan is back to feeling terrified. The man chuckles softly after noticing his apparent state, “Sorry again. By the way, I’m Junmyeon. You’re Yifan, right? Wu Yifan?” Yifan nods, “You’re the waitress from yesterday.”

Even though Yifan feels the same amount of danger from Kyungsoo on Junmyeon, he was not expecting the male to go _red_. “Waitress— You know me? What— How d-did you know me?” He cannot believe that this dangerous person can stutter too.

“I believe we’ve met before when my father and I— Oh, yes! Listen, Junmyeon, I need to tell you something— No, lots of things—”

“Care to _answer_ my questions first?”

Yifan zips his mouth shut. There it is. The danger behind the sweet smile. A chill travels down his spine uncomfortably as the room is suddenly filled with thick tension of silence.

“I,” Yifan dares to speak since Junmyeon is boring holes, “We’ve met before at a hotel. With my father.” Junmyeon cups his own chin with a finger, a slight pout forming as he stares down at the floor, “Hm… I see. It’s been four months. How did you, uh, recognize me yesterday?”

The embarrassment returns, as well as the redness of Junmyeon’s cheeks. Yifan becomes less tense, his own face heating up. He tears his gaze away to the sheets as he answers, “Um, your eyes…”

_“What the fuck am I listening?!”_

An unknown voice blasting through some sort of receiver startles them both, Junmyeon the most since he seems to be the closest with it.

“Calm down, Sehun,” Junmyeon soothes the younger male after touching his earpiece, “I’m questioning him for a reason since I’m more acquainted with Mr Wu.” At the mention of his father, Yifan opens his mouth but he shuts it close once a glare is sent to him.

Junmyeon seems to despise being interrupted as well as going out of topic. After Junmyeon is done, the smile returns to his face, “Sorry about that. It was our hacker. Sehun has a tendency to get impatient whenever we question our captives.” Yifan does not understand.

Junmyeon treats his comrades like children. His voice holds no tone of aggression or hostility. Wait a minute. Was he addressed as captives? Yifan has lots of questions and he has lots to say but he chooses to stay silent. Better be safe than sorry.

“I have some matters to work on. I’ll see you again in the evening,” Junmyeon gets up to his feet and locks the double doors with a smile on his face. Yifan cannot utter a single thing. He flops back on the bed, the uneasy feeling inside getting unbearable.

He has lots of information to share. He does not know how much time has passed when the doors open again. Yifan decides to go on with it despite the risk on his life, “Junmyeon, I need to tell you about—”

“I was told you aren’t blind,” The newcomer displays the straight pearly white teeth, taking his seat with his legs spread unlike Junmyeon earlier, “I’m Chanyeol.” There is a slim lighter in his hand, the sound of the lid opening and closing loudly in the temporary silence.

Yifan takes note of the bright white hair of the person. Yifan cannot focus properly though due to the sound being quite a distractor. “Lovely, isn’t it?” It is the opposite for Yifan but he keeps his mouth shut and his expression impassive.

“Boss gifted this to me,” Chanyeol looks at the lighter, staring at the flame, “My parents were burned to death because of someone’s stupid mistake.” Yifan’s eyes widen, “Have you appointed a lawyer?”

Chanyeol laughs, closing the lid before his laughter dies down. He looks straight at Yifan, eyes screaming of hatred, “The world is corrupted, Wu. I can’t trust anyone.” Yifan gulps by the sudden resentment, “I’m sure I can help—”

“They’re dead so it doesn’t matter even if you help,” Chanyeol lights it up again, looking at the flame admiringly, “I can only thank Boss for taking me in, or else the cops would’ve burnt me too.” A soft smile carves on Yifan’s lips, “Junmyeon is a good person, isn’t he?”

Chanyeol blinks at the lawyer, closing the lid, “He would end me without mercy if I betray him. Does that make him a good person?” Yifan thinks for a while before he answers, “I don’t think you’ll betray him. He saved you and you trust him, right?”

Chanyeol blinks even more, his round eyes staring at him with wonder. “You talk differently from others,” A grin settles on Chanyeol’s face. Yifan is not sure what that meant but he plays along, smiling awkwardly.

“Hope you stay alive until the end so we could talk some more,” Chanyeol leaves, not locking the steel door but securing the grilled one instead. Hope he stays alive until the end? What did the latter mean by that?

He stares at the ceiling for half a minute when the sound of the door unlocking breaks his concentration. It is another new person. This man has the same height as Chanyeol earlier, but he seems slender.

“Let’s cut to the chase. Who are you working for?”

Yifan gets up (again), folding his legs neatly from touching the cold floor. He was dressed in black satin set with no shoes when he woke up. He does not dare to question anyone about it since he is their captive.

Yifan is about to answer the question when the person shows his palm as he talks into the mic of his in-ear headset. Yifan bundles up the blanket onto his lap, feeling uneasy by the shrill stare of the other.

This must be Sehun, the hacker. “How did you recognize Boss yesterday?” Yifan takes a moment to form a proper answer since the previous question was still in his head. Just like Junmyeon stated, the male is indeed impatient.

“You were sent to kill him, weren’t you? Make him fall for you and end him? Right? Is that what you’re planning to do?”

Yifan raises his hands to defend himself but within a blink of an eye, his wrists are tied with a long cable. Yifan peers up only to see Sehun glaring down at him with menace. Everything happened too quickly until Yifan cannot comprehend a single thing at the moment.

“Tell me something that’ll convince me. You have three seconds,” Sehun pulls the cable to his side and the excessive strain against his skin is getting unbearable. Panicked, he fumbles, “I-I’m not a threat—”

“Sounds like a threat to me,” Sehun sharpens his gaze, hauling it further to stop the blood circulation. “M-My father isn’t really my f-father,” Yifan shares the crucial information he had been keeping for Junmyeon but he cannot continue because his wrists _hurt_ , “Please—”

“Sehun, calm down,” One appears after another, the male cutting the cable with a single swing of a blade, “I should’ve known this would happen.” This man is shorter than Sehun. He ruffles the taller’s blonde slicked-back hair as if the hacker is some sort of puppy.

“He touched and kissed Boss,” Sehun pouts at the newcomer before the cute face turns murderous once facing Yifan, “He must’ve brought bad memories for Boss.” Jongdae chuckles as he remembers the leader’s red cheeks, and _something else_.

“I assure you, he didn’t,” He stares at Yifan with a growing smirk, “I think Boss _enjoyed_ it.” Yifan blushes by the teasing smile. “Whatever,” Sehun grumbles before stopping by the exit, pouting at Jongdae, “You owe me my baby, hyung.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes as he settles on the chair after kicking the cable away near Yifan’s bed, “Yes, yes. I’ll get you a new one.” The grilled door closes, and Yifan brings his attention to the smiling man while rubbing his aching wrists.

“I wasn’t lying when I said he enjoyed it,” Jongdae rests his elbows on his knees, chin resting on his clasped hands. The flush returns to Yifan’s cheeks by the fixated gaze. He is not sure what to respond to that so he keeps mum.

“No need to be afraid,” Jongdae leans back, slanting against the wooden chair, “I’m Jongdae, by the way.” Yifan nods, continuing to rub his wrists, “Nice to meet you.” Jongdae bows his head with a cheeky smile.

“Sorry about that,” He glances down at the marks, “Sehun assumes all of our captives are evil. I’ve gotten my neck coiled with his cables once.” An unpleasant shudder pours Yifan. He would have passed out within seconds if Sehun did that to him.

He then recalls the first individual he met in here. “I-I think this is better than Kyungsoo…” Jongdae’s eyes go wide, “Oh? You’ve remembered the names already?” Yifan becomes shy by the astonishment in the latter’s tone, “I’ve studied law…”

Jongdae laughs, “Must’ve memorized a bunch of stuff, huh?” Yifan nods quietly, a soundless chuckle leaving his mouth. His eyes then land on the fingerless leather gloves on the other.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?”

Jongdae stretches out his hands in the air before fisting them. It may have been a split second, but Yifan swears he saw a spark of lightning emitting from the studded material on the knuckles of the gloves.

“I created this,” Jongdae declares with pride before rolling his eyes, “With the help of Sehun, of course. Every time I punch people, they don’t fall in one blow so I had an idea. Having the right amount of electricity to temporarily jam the nerves until they can’t move. I’m the only tester for this. It’s been five months and there are no issues yet.”

Yifan listens to the explanation with awe, watching the little sparks forming every time Jongdae boxes the air. Such an advanced technology.

“I had another idea to cause more severe damage to the enemies but,” A snort of laughter escapes the vanguard’s lips, “Boss turned it down, unfortunately. Just imagine if I had these babies modified as my boots? One kick towards the dick and the enemies would be groaning on the floor.”

Yifan does imagine it. He is about to laugh when there are polite knocks on the door. “Chitchat’s over. My turn now.” Jongdae whines, his shoulders slumping, “I only had like, five minutes talk with him…”

Minseok wags a forefinger in front of him, “You’re trying to convince our captive to go on with that nasty idea of yours. Don’t make me tell Boss about this.” At that, Jongdae huffs. He is upset probably. Yifan did not mind Jongdae’s company, he was the friendliest so far.

The male storms out with grumpy stomps. “He got too friendly, didn’t he?” Yifan gulps by the stern voice, somewhat similar to Junmyeon. “Did Sehun do that?” Yifan looks down to follow the latter’s stare which is his wrists and he nods, keeping his head low.

“Good gracious,” Minseok shakes his head before checking his phone (the action made Yifan wonder where his own valuables are) and he sighs, “I’m afraid you have to wait for our surgeon. Does it hurt too much?” Yifan shakes his head even though it stings a lot.

Minseok chortles briefly, “You can talk, you know. I won’t slap you or something.” Yifan releases the breath he has been holding. He does not know how many more new faces he needs to see.

Sehun’s encounter drained all of his energy and all he wants to do now is just sleep, despite wanting to spill every information he has on his father. “You must be hungry,” Minseok notes how dazed the taller is, “Kyungsoo will be serving lunch anytime now.”

Yifan perks up at the mention of the shorter male, “He cooks?” Minseok looks at him with surprise, “You’ve met him already?” Yifan nods, “He kind of woke me up… With a gun pointed at me… A-And a butcher’s k-knife…”

Minseok rubs his temples with a sigh, “It’s an unloaded gun and he uses the knife to cook. Sorry about that.” Yifan stays silent, fiddling with the fabric of the sheets. The image still lingers in his brain.

Among the people he has met so far, Kyungsoo was unforgettable.

Speak of the devil, he arrives with a grin, pushing in a kitchen trolley into the room. There is a lidded pot on it. Yifan’s heart soars just at the sight. He hopes it is not what he thinks it is. “He makes delicious food,” Minseok compliments as he removes the lid.

Yifan cannot believe that Kyungsoo’s cheeks slightly colors. Not only that, he thinks he can trust Minseok. The smell that enters his nostrils is amazingly heavenly. It fills the room within a second until Yifan’s stomach grumbles. Both pay no attention as they let Yifan eat.

It is just a simple chicken soup with rice and few side dishes, yet the taste feels like home. Minseok and Kyungsoo are conversing within themselves when they hear Yifan slurping the soup.

Minseok watches how the color is back to the taller’s face. He smiles, “Good, right?” Yifan nods after settling the bowl, “That’s worth five stars.” He burps right after he remarks. Minseok laughs while Kyungsoo blushes once again.

“I’ve taken an interest in him so I didn’t poison him,” Kyungsoo shyly fiddles with his white shirt, eyes darting on the ground not noticing the horrified look on Yifan’s face. Minseok pats the latter’s back like how a father would do to their child, “Kyungsoo is… special, you see.”

Yifan has figured it out. He does not want to be rude asking _how_ , so he just nods. Minseok frowns all of a sudden which stirs anxiety in Yifan. The male shuffles into his pants pocket before taking out what seems to be a card. A crimson-stained poker card.

Minseok feels a headache about to rise. “Jongin,” He calls while holding out the Joker between his forefinger and middle finger near his head with his eyes closed, “I told you to stop playing tricks _especially_ whenever I’m interrogating our captives.”

Kyungsoo takes the card out of Minseok’s hold and inspects it, grinning at the dried blood on it. A sultry chuckle is heard outside the room before a captivating voice replies, “You’re taking too much time.”

Minseok turns his head to the person entering the room, throwing a look of disapproval. Jongin shrugs, the corner of his lips pulling up into a coy smirk, “I want to know who seduced Boss’s heart.” He pauses to look at Yifan, scanning him all over.

The taller becomes self-conscious, sitting up straight. “I’m bringing Kyungsoo to the kitchen,” Minseok guides the said male outside after plucking the card out of Kyungsoo’s hand, “Keep this to yourself, please. You know how sharp that thing is.”

Another soft laugh falls from Jongin as he nods, retrieving his favorite card. “Nice to meet you, Mr Wu’s son.” Yifan watches the male shuffling the deck of poker on the trolley before he frowns at the title.

“I need to talk to Junmyeon,” Yifan states firmly. Jongin raises a brow while doing a once-over again, “Oh? You dare to call him by his name?” Yifan is not affected by the sultry gaze, keeping the persistence in his eyes.

Jongin does the waterfall flourish with the deck of poker several times as if to divert his attention, “He isn’t back yet. You have to wait, I guess. Let’s play a game, shall we?”

Yifan shakes his head, “I need to tell him something before he gets hurt.” Jongin coos, “Worried for him, aren’t you?” Yifan flushes at that, “That— I’m not—”

“It’s okay. Your secret is safe with me. It’s kind of funny how you didn’t notice I was there too yesterday. Boss was that beautiful, hm?”

Yifan goes red. He ducks his head, avoiding the teasing gaze. Junmyeon was indeed beautiful. After being questioned (and threatened) countless times, Yifan cannot believe that Junmyeon is their boss.

What kind of boss he can be?

Yifan hopes he is not who he thinks it is but what if he is some sort of mafia?

Or else why would Sehun be ridiculously pressed earlier?

“Who are you people? How long are you going to keep me in here?”

Jongin clicks his tongue, leaning his back against the chair as he springs the cards in the air, “Finally! Just the question we were waiting for.” Yifan blinks in confusion. What is he talking about?

Jongin who notes the expression starts explaining how their captives would usually beg for their lives, to let them free, to have them answer whatever questions they were asked.

“You’re different,” Jongin flips the Joker, doing it again before showing the King to the taller, eyes darkening, “Or do you have any intentions of harming Boss?” Yifan is amazed by the magic done by the male.

He swears he did not take his eyes off the card but the Joker has now turned to the King, which brings him to the question. “I only want to help,” Yifan speaks with sincerity, which the other notices.

Jongin smiles a genuine one, “Look under the pillow.” Yifan does as he is told. He lifts the fluffy pillow, spotting a blank white card. He whips his head to the male, only to see him at the door already.

Jongin salutes with two of his fingers, “Keep that as a souvenir. It’ll save you from any harm in the future.” Yifan does not understand what he meant but he takes it anyway. He flips it back only to see nothing.

Yifan is clueless. Why did the male give him an empty card? “That isn’t just an empty card,” Another newcomer locks the grill behind him before taking a seat, “You should be grateful Jongin didn’t leave with scratches on you.”

Yifan blinks, “Huh?” The blonde-haired male laughs throatily, “You don’t have a clue about advanced technology, don’t you?” Yifan does not have a clue. He spent more than a decade studying law due to his fake father’s pressure.

He has become horrified of the male after finding out the old man’s secrets. That is why he needs to tell Junmyeon about his supposed father who is not his father.

“You’re so gullible too,” Baekhyun throws the wallet and mobile phone towards Yifan’s bed, “I passed by you yesterday and took these from you.” Yifan’s eyes widen at the items before averting his gaze to the male.

The expression makes Baekhyun snort, “I’m hurt, you know. I was in the same getup as Boss yet I wasn’t noticed.” Yifan flushes as he recalls the red dress and feathers decorating Junmyeon’s chest.

“T-Thank you and um, I’m sorry,” He turns his gaze away so that the other does not get to see the changing colors of his cheeks, reaching over to fetch his valuables.

“Don’t be,” Baekhyun snorts out a laugh, concealing the appalled visage because their captive is _apologizing_ where he should be begging for his life to be spared instead, “Jongin didn’t scare you with his cards?” Yifan tilts his head in confusion, pausing to turn on his phone.

Baekhyun slants on the chair with his legs wide apart, straightening a crunched bloodied US dollar before connecting their gaze, “Jongin never likes it if anyone comes near Boss. In fact, none of us do. Boss saved us hell and we’re doing everything to repay that. So, don’t blame Sehun for that.”

Yifan nods at the bruises on his wrists silently. Junmyeon must be a nice person. “Anyway, Jongin has this card which can slice skin. He usually keeps it during fights, easily slitting throats of his opponents.” Yifan thinks he knows. Minseok indirectly told Jongin to be careful with it, after all.

So he takes a guess, “The Joker?” Baekhyun nods, still straightening the dollar, “Boss found out Jongin can seduce people with cards and magic. Since there’s his initial, Boss gifted it to him after taking him under his wing. Kind of his specialty. Hence, the seducer.”

“How about you?”

“Me? I’m just a conman. I used to pickpocket for a living until I crossed paths with Boss. Boss gave me a better future rather than ending my life. It’s been years and the gadgets of our enemies seem useful to this day.”

No wonder Baekhyun did that to him, to see if he is an enemy to them. “I’ve also upgraded something within the last few years,” Baekhyun smiles cunningly as the taller is still eyeing the dollar, “Jongin can do magic but this isn’t magic.” All of a sudden, Yifan feels calm.

He keeps watching the dollar ever since from the beginning and the urgency he felt before this has perished. “You’ll wake up on your own,” Baekhyun states as he brings the dollar to the right.

Yifan has a vacant look in his eyes but his gaze follows the dollar. “Sleep well, buddy. Boss will meet you soon.” Yifan’s vision darkens and before it does, his head lands on the pillow.

Yifan is not sure how long he was out. He stirs due to the occasional movements about his wrists. Peeling his eyelids open, bright crimson stains soaked on a white shirt greets his sight.

His head still feels light. It is yelling at him to sleep again but Yifan stubbornly draws his sight to the person. “Jun… Junmyeon?” A burst of soft laughter is heard. “Baekhyun succeeded to hypnotize you, hm?” Yifan’s sight clears. It is not Junmyeon. This person spoke his mother tongue.

“Who… Who are you… ?”

This man chuckles softly, a dimple forming on the right cheek, “I had lots of people to tend to or else I would’ve been here sooner, sorry about that. I’m Yixing.” Yifan cannot think of anything for a moment.

He feels so light. As if he is on the clouds. And he had a dream about Junmyeon. They were drinking coffee, talking about mundane stuff. It was a nice dream.

“Boss will be here anytime soon. Do you need anything to eat?”

Yifan gets up and lets his socked feet touch the ground, one of his hands coming up automatically to tangle into his hair. He stares at the ground. Yixing notes the dazed expression. Baekhyun must have put their captive in a deep sleep.

“I’ve treated your wrists,” Yixing pats the said area before getting up to close the first-aid box, “I’ll get someone to send you a drink, okay?” Yifan manages to snap out from whatever he is in. He glances at Yixing before hanging his head low, bowing, “Thank you.”

Yixing blinks multiple times out of surprise. Regaining his senses, he fetches the box and heads out. Yixing attempts on being kind no matter what the circumstances are (despite working in this field).

Besides, his job is to only treat wounded people. None of their captives have thanked him before. They would usually refuse to be treated (even _after_ being treated), some tearing off the bandages right after he applied it, some even daring to assault him.

Most of his comrades dislike watching him wounding their captives for answers (except for Kyungsoo) since he has excessive knowledge in torture, so he stays out of it and starts being kind, putting on fake smiles even if things do not go his way.

Yifan is the first captive who thanked him. Yixing felt the latter’s sincerity. It feels nice. After a long while, a genuine smile breaks out his face. He hopes the leader makes a wise choice.

Patting his cheeks, Yifan stares at the palms of his hands. His vision is still cloudy, a little blurred. He is about to lay down on the mattress when the door creaks open. “Did Sehun hurt you?” Comes the voice Yifan finally gets to hear.

“Junmyeon,” He bolts up-straight, wide awake at the sight of the male, “There’s something I need to tell you. It’s urgent. Please.” Junmyeon averts his gaze from Yifan’s wrists to the latter himself.

He hands Yifan the glass of water, stern eyes trained on him as he takes his seat across the taller. After the briefing from his underlings earlier, Yifan seems to be trustable. Except for Sehun, of course.

The rest are quite captivated by this lawyer. This captive of theirs is one of a kind. Junmyeon eyes the white bandages on Yifan’s wrists once again. A deep sigh leaves his lips. **_Sehun…_** He will need to have a word with the hacker later.

Taking out the silk handkerchief, Junmyeon wipes the red liquid under his jaw. Yifan seems to be accustomed to the sight of bloodstains. “So,” He folds it and keeps it aside into the black blazer’s pocket, crossing his legs, “What’s urgent?”

Yifan heaves out a big breath. He can finally share information he has about his father. He explains them. Junmyeon has heard from Sehun during the briefing. Yifan’s father is not the man’s actual father.

“He’ll be using me to free awful criminals after this,” Yifan trails off, looking at the ground with water pooling in his eyes, “Luhan and Zitao… They refused to be a rapist’s and a pedophile’s lawyer and I-I don’t know where that man is keeping them.”

Junmyeon perks up at the new names where he did not hear in the briefing. He asks carefully, “Who are those two?” Yifan runs his palms across his face, brushing away the unshed tears before looking at the male. Junmyeon is taken aback by the sullen expression.

“They’re my brothers… We’re not related b-but we grew up together,” Yifan ducks his head low, slapping a palm onto his forehead, “There are more people I knew missing because they refused that man’s obnoxious orders… Since we were kids, he raised us and made us study law for his petty firm. Soon, I’ll go missing too—”

“You won’t,” Junmyeon finds himself saying out loud, his expression hardening, “I may be dealing with drugs and weapons and others but I _don’t_ like messing with people’s lives like some sort of fake God.”

Yifan trembles by the strong gaze. This man is completely different from yesterday. He listens to Junmyeon explaining how he was suspicious of this Mr Wu when he received the second request on rescuing him and how Junmyeon suspects Mr Wu wanting to catch him red-handed.

Yifan listens with amazement. He notices a common similarity based on the people he has met so far. They have Junmyeon’s quick sense of catching up with unnoticeable things. Junmyeon must have taught them well.

“I’ll be excusing myself. My men will bring you to Mr Wu tomorrow morning. Don’t act suspicious,” Junmyeon sends him a sharp gaze before straightening his blazer. Yifan heads over to the shorter, fingers clutching the hem of Junmyeon’s outwear, “Please, s-save my brothers.”

He stares at his hand attached to the costly fabric, his eyes welling up with tears, “If only— If only I noticed everything sooner, they would be safe. None of them deserve the things they’re going through because of my stupidity. I… I don’t even know what they’re going through right now… Are they even alive…”

Junmyeon takes sympathy, his face softening by the familiar tone of guilt. He has heard it in his comrades before he took them in his care. Yifan must be feeling guilty all along.

Junmyeon detaches the hand carefully, not adding pressure on the latter’s wrist. He then sends up a small smile, “I have a question for you, Yifan.” Yifan’s gaze from this close causes something stirring inside of Junmyeon but he maintains posture.

“In order to save your brothers and the missing people, we need help from the outside. My men seem to have taken a liking on you already so, will you join us?”

Yifan’s frown disappears, his visage brightening even though there is no smile on his face. He cradles Junmyeon’s hand with both of his large hands, causing Junmyeon to blink cluelessly.

“I’ll do everything you say, Junmyeon.” 

_“This is your chance to ask him out, Boss!”_

Junmyeon becomes warm all over as Jongdae’s voice blasts through his com. He gives an awkward smile to the taller only to see the male going pink. Yifan must have heard the vanguard’s voice.

“Um, about yesterday…”

Junmyeon flares up as the memories flash right before his eyes. He snaps while letting go of the latter’s grip, “Don’t mention a thing about yesterday.” Yifan looks so hurt until Junmyeon almost feels bad.

He clears his throat, staring right past Yifan’s head, “Yesterday, uh, I had to lure you out somehow—” “Junmyeon,” Yifan holds his hand again, smiling gently, “After all of the people are rescued… Can we go out for a coffee?”

Multiple cheers, as well as grunts (from Sehun), are heard through his earpiece. “Yeah,” Junmyeon turns to the exit, missing the warmth surrounding his hand already. There is an equal warmth spreading across his chest.

He felt Yifan’s honesty. Just like his men did after they interrogated him (except for Sehun). Five years ago, he made a promise to himself. Five years later, Junmyeon breaks it. He looks past his shoulder, a smile blooming on his face, “Coffee sounds nice.” 


	2. before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do take note: this part happened before chapter one!

“Mr Wu wants to schedule an appointment with you,” Minseok settles across him while handing out the file, “It’s about his son.” Junmyeon scowls down at the file before changing his sight to the dealer, “Again?” The elder male shrugs his shoulders, “He wants to meet ASAP.”

Junmyeon studies the latter’s intense countenance, “Something is fishy, isn’t it?” Minseok leans his elbows on the table, “Why is he insisting to meet you again? Not me? Not Jongdae or the other guys?” Junmyeon flips open the file, taking a look at the son’s picture for the second time. _Wu Yifan._

He recalls the previous successful attempt at saving the prosecutor’s son. It was almost four months ago when the prosecutor called and sobbed that his son had been abducted. _“He’s all I have so please, please save him. My boy, Yifan, please.”_ Junmyeon still remembers how he did not refuse the request.

He did not refuse because Mr Wu helped loads of times bailing Junmyeon’s men out of prison by pulling some strings here and there.

Mr Wu’s son was in a container at a run-down port shipped to Beijing but Junmyeon was faster to not let it happen. One of his men was caught by the detectives who raided the suspicious activities (reported by nearby fishermen).

A few weeks later, Jongdae was bailed out by Mr Wu and his son in tow. All of them met in an exquisite hotel. He remembers how Wu Yifan’s eyes were on him during the whole conversation. The man did not seem to know that Junmyeon and his men saved him from having his organs sold.

Before they left, Junmyeon peeked at the tall male because Mr Wu’s son looked kind of cute, only to see him doing the same. He did not have the chance to have a clear look at Wu Yifan’s face during the mission (since he was blindfolded and gagged) so the son looking at him too caught him off guard.

Maintaining professionalism, he bowed but Wu Yifan only stared. Junmyeon’s attention was then pulled away by Jongdae thanking him nonstop. He had this weird little thought hoping Wu Yifan knew who his savior was.

“Sehun recorded the phone call between him and me earlier,” Minseok stands up, not wanting to waste time, “Let’s go and see what you can sense, Boss.” Junmyeon gets up, clutching the file tightly in his hand before frowning ahead of him, “Yeah. Better be safer than sorry.”

+++

Yifan recognizes those eyes. He is not sure why _that man_ is dressed up like a woman but goodness, _he_ looks absolutely _gorgeous_ in it. The red and black feathers properly conceal the chest. Legs, as well as thighs, are exposed lightly due to the long slit of the red dress; just like all other waitresses.

Yifan thinks _that man_ is the most beautiful among the ladies. _He_ must be on a mission of some sort. The last time he saw those eyes were at the hotel where his father met one of his clients. As he was told, he was saved by a group of men a few months ago.

This group must be them. He wanted to converse with the beautiful male who was the shortest among them. His eyes were so stern but something soft in them made Yifan curious. He was about to talk but his father urged him not to do so that it would not raise suspicion amongst the patrons in the hotel lobby.

Right before he left for the exit, Yifan turned his head to the man who caught his attention like never before. To his greatest surprise, said male was looking at him too. The other bowed and Yifan was too surprised to retaliate the polite gesture. His father had to pat him on the shoulder to recover his senses.

Once the ‘waitress’ leaves, Yifan has this utmost need to go and talk to ‘her’. He will not have this chance if he slips it. Besides, no one will know since the male is in a disguise. “Um, excuse me, but I need to talk to her for a moment,” Yifan shyly requests the group he is in.

“Is she your ex?”

Yifan flushes for a brief moment. He cannot believe that they think the ‘waitress’ is a real woman. “Uh, it’s complicated…” A laughter erupts from the group. “Go ahead, boy. I can see her throwing looks at you,” One of the elders states. Yifan thanks them with a big smile of relief.

He is a lawyer and a lawyer must not lie. Somehow, he had lied for the sake of the known stranger. He heads towards the ‘waitress’ who had the same eyes. The group where Yifan left turns watchful. “Did he find out?” The eldest questions the rest.

“I don’t think so. His dumb son can’t lie.”

“Oh, well. Let him have some fun for the last time, eh?”

The group returns being lively, ordering more drinks. Junmyeon hears the conversation from his micro earpiece loud and clear. Thanks to Baekhyun earlier who is also dressed like him. The conman has attached the device Sehun provided under the table of their target just like he was instructed.

“Um, excuse me…”

Junmyeon turns around after settling the tray, his short bob wig fluttering slightly. He maintains his composure once Mr Wu’s son is right in front of his very eyes. He gives the taller a questioning look. The son stares into his eyes momentarily, which Junmyeon’s heart thumps oddly fast just by the deep gaze.

“This might sound so crazy and so sudden but… C-Can I kiss you?”

Junmyeon blinks. Twice. Thrice.

He ignores the cheers through his communication device (from Jongdae and the rest, including Sehun’s chains of complaints) as he concentrates on the situation. Junmyeon does not regard himself as pretty. Baekhyun is prettier even in this appalling getup. 

Wu Yifan must be into pretty waitresses. Just like all other men. He cannot refuse because of the role he accepted. So he nods firmly. Yifan’s oh-so-large and warm hand cups Junmyeon’s cheek, the taller stroking his thumb on the spot under Junmyeon’s right eye so gently.

“You’re really beautiful…”

Junmyeon should not blush, but it rises on his cheeks rapidly, especially that gaze and the tender touch on his face. Jongdae’s teasing in his ear does not help the heat on his cheeks to perish.

His men who are in the mission know what is bound to happen due to Baekhyun’s unnecessary commentary and for once, Junmyeon does not give a fuck. Yifan’s head tilts, and Junmyeon closes his eyes. 

**_Such a good kisser_** , Junmyeon mentally notes once half a minute passes by. _“Don’t forget the mission, Boss, though I don’t see any wrong to escalate things right there with him.”_ Junmyeon nearly cusses at Jongdae through the com but thankfully, he does not.

Squeezing his hand on Yifan’s shoulder (he cannot recall how his hand went there), he pulls away. “Can I— Can we… A-Again… ?” There is a dark flush on the taller’s cheeks. Junmyeon mentally curses because this guy is fucking cute.

Glancing at the group where Yifan came from, he gets an idea to get the male out of here. Besides, making out with Mr Wu’s son with Junmyeon pressed against the counter was definitely not on the list.

“Parking lot,” Junmyeon musters the most womanish voice he can, enveloping his digits around Yifan’s wrist. “Wait,” Yifan holds the smaller’s hand before Junmyeon can pull him out to the exit.

The taller clears his throat to catch the group’s attention where Junmyeon and his men are on immediate standby. “Let him enjoy for one last time.” Junmyeon hears one of them speaking quietly from the communication unit, so does his men.

After getting a nod from them, Junmyeon leads the way to the parking lot. In a secluded corner from visible eyes, Yifan stops him, “I need to tell you something— No, lots of things.” Yifan’s hand is still holding Junmyeon’s all so gently.

Junmyeon pulls down the taller’s tie until they are face to face, “Later.” The whistles and cheers fade from Junmyeon’s mind as they kiss again, longer than earlier. Yifan is so careful and Junmyeon feels something dangerous stirring in his heart, something he should not feel ever since the last five years.

“Are you okay… ?”

After making Junmyeon breathless, this man has the audacity to ask the question. “Yeah,” He responds nevertheless, pinning his palm against the taller’s nape before drawing him down for their mouths to join again.

There is a hand settling on his waist seconds later and he can feel the soft brushes of Yifan’s fingers on his skin against the lace. There is another behind his head before Yifan carefully turns him against the wall, his towering height consuming Junmyeon’s short stature despite the heels.

“I need— There’s something I need to tell you,” Yifan mushes their foreheads together, panting against the smaller’s slightly swollen lips. Junmyeon does not bother opening his eyes, occupied on catching his breaths. His heart is racing. His cheeks are getting hotter.

Junmyeon does not understand why he wants more. He should be afraid of this, terrified even. Something in the back of his head screams at him to move on from the past. This person is _different_. This person is _gentle_. And this is not enough. 

“Later,” Junmyeon blindly catches the taller’s lips, the kiss seeming to be much more intense than the last few ones they have shared. A pleasant tremor skitter all over his skin once a warm large palm slides underneath his thigh so slowly before lifting it against the taller’s leg.

Their eyes meet for a moment, heated breaths fanning against their saliva-slicken mouths. It is as if Yifan is checking whether this is okay. The gaze is so tender and Junmyeon loses to his urge. He loops his arms around the taller’s neck to slot their lips again.

There is a thumb and a forefinger on his nape, kneading the strained area carefully. _**Fuck, he’s so gentle**_ ** _…_** Junmyeon moans softly, unable to hold in it any longer. His legs are getting weaker and weaker. He cannot believe this feels so good.

Junmyeon inclines his head a little to catch his breaths, his forearms dangling over the taller’s shoulders, _**H** ** _e’s_ so good at this**_ ** _…_** Light kisses are planted on his jaw, leisurely traveling down to his neck.

A sound involuntarily emits out of him once the warm lips pepper kisses behind his ear so delicately. There is a strong grip on his waist and there are soft strokes underneath his thigh, the warm palm sliding further upwards painstakingly slow.

_**Shit, I’m getting hard—**_

He throws his hand over his neck once he feels teeth almost sinking into his skin, “N-No marks.” The taller mouths under his ear again, bringing more shudders, “But I want you…”

Junmyeon finally snaps out his reverie at that, remembering the mission to isolate Mr Wu’s son from his soon-to-be abductors and interrogate Wu Yifan in their headquarters. Good times are over.

Reaching for the syringe from the garter around his other thigh, he brings it up and jabs it to the taller’s nape. He pushes the contents into the latter’s system and with a sad smile, he says, “Me too but too bad, I’m a guy.”

The drugs take effect efficiently like always, and the slurred words cannot be heard even through Junmyeon’s sharp hearing sense. Yifan states as his vision blurs and fades, mouth still attached to the soft warm skin, “I know…”

Junmyeon then takes a burner phone (also hidden in the garter) and texts on it. A van pulls up in front of them at once. After laying Yifan gingerly at the back, he spares a long gaze at the man before getting himself out of the stupid heels, throwing it at the back too (carefully so that it does not hit Yifan’s cute face).

He heads to the shotgun and puts on his seatbelt. “Seems like you had fun,” Clad in a sleeveless white button-up, Jongdae teases him while turning to the front to fetch Baekhyun and Jongin.

“Shut up and drive,” Junmyeon mutters, wiping the rest of the lipstick (there is none left courtesy of the kisses) and sitting uncomfortably in the dress. Jongdae holds in a burst of laughter after noticing _it_ , “Guess someone had finally made you hard after five years—”

“ _Drive_ , Jongdae.”

The vanguard snickers. He sneaks a glance at his boss before continuing to snicker, earning a smack on the back of his head. Jongdae bites his lower lip from cackling out loud. Junmyeon sounds angry but the red cheeks speak otherwise, as well as _down there_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will never forget 140815 junmyeon :))


End file.
